fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Mad!/References
*Timmy's Aunt Gertrude is shown only in lobster form in her one appearance in the series. *Each character lost more than one life in the game. Timmy was hit by a shredder ball on level 1. Due to the power surge caused by Vicky, the monkey bars on a level disappeared for a short time which caused A.J. to fall in the canyon and lose a life. In the Classroom of Doom Level, A.J. intentionally pushed Chester off the desk which caused him to lose a life. In the final level, the three players were crushed by Robot Vicky's foot with spikes. Then as Chester and A.J. were about to get killed by Mecha Vicky, Timmy risked his last life to save them by pushing his friends out of the way, but getting crushed in the process. For saving his friends, his score rose to 50,000,000 and that was enough to give Timmy a free life, thus reviving him. Mecha Vicky was then defeated when Cosmo poofs up something that would stop Vicky. *There are sharp points at the top ends of the janitors' brooms in the Classroom of Doom Level. *First time we see that when Timmy wishes very big, Cosmo and Wanda's wand has a plug for extra power. *This episode inspired the "Vicky Virus" level of the Breakin' Da Rules video game. *There is an online Nick.com game based upon this episode called "Power Surge." **In the game Power Surge, there are only three levels. The Electric Shredder Balls of Doom Level, The Classroom of Doom Level, and the final level. In the first level, Timmy must avoid the shredder balls and complete it. In level 2, Timmy must complete the level and avoid falling off the desks, the janitors' brooms' top ends, and the opening desks. In level 3, Timmy must avoid missiles shot by Mecha Vicky. *Vicky apparently does not realize that plugging too many things at once will blow up the power since she tried to plug in all the plugs at once so that she could watch TV and did not realize that will make things worse. *Chester and A.J. are identified by name for the first time in this episode. However, Chester's, McBadbat, last name is not revealed until the second season episode'' Foul Balled. A.J.'s last name has never been revealed. *Robot Vicky appears as a boss in ''Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft! *According to Wanda (when she wrote her diary), this episode occurs on Wednesday, March 22, with an unknown year. The year could possibly be 2000, due to the technology in the episode and being the most nearby year to have March 22 on a Wednesday when this episode premiered in 2001. *The level with Aunt Gertrude is level eight. When Vicky is in the game at the end, she goes from level one to level eight in about five seconds. Unless levels one to seven are ridiculously short, Vicky must be absolutely amazing at video games. *Apparently Timmy always goes to the bathroom at 6:13 (according to A.J. at least). *Cosmo and Wanda do not do anything halfway apparently (Cosmo states it is because he and Wanda are two halves of a whole idiot). *This episode uses 3D animation. *''Road Runner'' - When A.J. falls off the ladder and Chester stays on it, is a reference to the famous Looney Tunes shorts. Also, the way he fell off is a reference to the cliff gags. *''I Love Lucy'' - The television sitcom "I Love Wanda" is a spoof on the sitcom. *''Seinfeld'' - The show "Cosmo" is a parody of the show. *''Nick'' - The name, "Aunt Gertrude" is a stereotypical element in the channel. *''Atari'' - The video game have generic versions of an Atari sound effects. *''Mario Bros.'' - When Timmy, A.J., and Chester lose a life, the sound that plays is exactly the same sound that plays when you hit an enemy in the 1983 arcade game. **Also, The way Chester was pushed off the desk is similar to Mario or Luigi falling off platforms and dying. *''The Matrix'' - When Timmy dodges the carrots in slow motion, it parodies the movie, when Agent Smith shoots at Neo with a gun while Neo dodges the bullets in slow motion. **The scene of Timmy dodging carrots is also similar to the introduction movie parodies in "Wishology!: The Big Beginning" when Timmy as Neo was being chased by Mr. Crocker as Agent Smith. *''Atari 2600'' - The console and the remote control that Timmy is using in the title card resemble the console and its controller. *''Tron'' - The plot is similar to the movie, as Timmy, Chester, A.J. become part of the game, thus can be permanently deleted if their 3 lives are lost, as well as their virtual reality suits being almost exactly the same in appearance. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - Timmy Turner's 3D look, usually, resembles the graphics from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Also, Robot Vicky may resemble Mecha Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 in their appearance and spike-based attacks. *The phrase "What am I/is he, four?" being used to describe Timmy's age *Someone barging into Timmy's room and breaking the fishbowl with Cosmo and Wanda in it *Cosmo saying "vague", even though he did it twice *Cosmo and Wanda parody TV shows. *Things causing power surges *Before Timmy leaves to the bathroom, one of the virtual reality helmets is placed on top of the game console and the other one is placed next to it on the right, but when Chester and A.J. come, they pick up the virtual reality helmets and both are on the floor far from the game console. *As Chester and A.J. are entering Timmy's room, two virtual reality helmets can be seen. However, after Timmy enters, he picks up another helmet even though there appeared to be only two in the room, which Chester and A.J. took. *When Timmy tells Chester and A.J. that they need to take their helmets off, and A.J. says that he went at 6:13, look at Chester's eyebrows. They turn black for a second. *When all the electricity was out at the end, Vicky was playing in the game even though Cosmo and Wanda weren't powering it. *When Cosmo and Wanda takes out their wands' electricity cables, they don't have gloves on. But when the cables are being connected, the hand that connected it has a glove. *Vicky was still alive in the game even though she wasted her 3 lives. *Vicky's eyelashes are gone for a brief moment when she was telling Timmy that she can't watch her shows on TV. *Actually, Vicky cannot blame Timmy for making a city' blackout. **Maybe Vicky does blame him because his video game caused a lot of electricity to not work. *If Vicky has problems with the electricity why she doesn't called the electrician. **Although it could be that she cannot called because the phone needs electricity. **Actually, land lines don't need electricity to operate, which is why you can call the power company during a power outage. **Although the phone needs electricity, she could've called the electricity service with her cell phone by the company's cellphone, unless, of course, the power outage blocked cell phone service. * During one point of the episode Chester's overbite is missing. * During one point in the episode, Wanda's teeth are missing. *'Vicky (''while she plugged all the respective plugs):' This is for the TV, the VCR, the DVD, the surround sound, the combination microwave popcorn maker/neck massager, and I don't know what this plug does, but I ain't payin' for the electricity! *'Wanda:' We can't let plug all those things in! She'll BLOW THE POWER! ---- *'Timmy:' I lost a life...on level 1! What am I, 4?! ---- *'Cosmo (as Ricky Ricardo):' Wanda! You've got some 'splainin' to do! *'Wanda (as Lucy Ricardo):' Even though that's not the way everybody says "explaining", I respect our differences and your right to say it in the way you want. *'Cosmo:' Eh, babaloo? *'Wanda:' That, too. *'Cosmo and baby:' Waaaahhhhhh! *'Vicky:' Boring. :(''Vicky changed the channel) ---- *'Wanda (''as news reporter):' And now, here's Cosmo with the weather. *'Cosmo (holding a feather):' I thought you said feather. :(''Cosmo paused, then smiled) ---- *'Wanda:' Just let me clarify this, you married your car? *'Cosmo (''in a southern accent):' Yep, now my kids get seventeen miles to the gallon! :(''had a chair thrown at him) *'Wanda:' And we'll be right back. *'Vicky:' Yawn! :(Vicky changed the channel) ---- :(Timmy entered level 8 of the video game, which looked like an underwater version of his Aunt Gertrude's house) *'Timmy:' Wow. This looks like an underwater version of my Aunt Gertrude's house. *'Aunt Gertrude (''as a giant lobster with large claws):' Hello, Timmy! Let Aunt Gertrude pinch those chubby cheeks of yours! *'Timmy:' I hope she means my face! ---- :(''Timmy saw a Wanda coin and swam up to it) *'Wanda (''from Wanda coin):' I'm a Wanda coin! You may have one wish. *'Timmy:' I wish I had cheeks of steel! *'Wanda:' I hope you mean your face! *'Timmy:' I do! ---- *'Cosmo:' It's a show about nothing!...How do we know when it's over? *'Vicky (while watching the show):' I do. :(''Vicky changed the channel) ---- :(all the while, Wanda is writing in a book) *'Cosmo:' Follow me to the TV! I've got an idea! *'Wanda:' Wednesday, March 22: Cosmo had an idea! :(later) *'Cosmo:' I'm all out of ideas! *'Wanda:' Well, easy come, easy go... :(even later) *'Cosmo:' I had another idea! *'Wanda:' This was a magnificent day for Cosmo! ---- *'Vicky:' Well, keep it down! You know when I'm watching you, I'm watching something on TV!! ---- *'A.J. (''while checking his watch):' It's 6:13, Timmy always goes to the bathroom at 6:13. *'Chester:' That's weird! He always struck as a 7:43 whizzinator. ---- *'Cosmo:' Shh... Chester and A.J. are on TV! *'Timmy:' WHAT!? :(''Chester and A.J. were seen in the game) *'Chester:' Weird. Usually Timmy's games are filled with fuzzy bunnies. *'A.J.:' I know! What is he, four?! :(both laughed) *'Timmy:' Those creeps! Wait 'til I reset them. :(Timmy was about to hit the reset button) *'Wanda:' No! If you turn off the game while they're in there, or if they lose their 3 lives, they'll disappear forever! *'Timmy:' Then I wish they're out of the game! *'Cosmo:' You can't! (he turned his head into Timmy's) Quote: "I wish for a video game that's challenging - a game that you can't wish yourself out of." Unquote. (Cosmo reverted) *'Wanda:' You either win the game, or take off the helmet. *'Timmy:' You guys don't do anything halfway, do you? *'Cosmo:' Nope! We're two halves of a whole idiot. ---- *'Cosmo:' I'm a Cosmo coin, and boy am I glad to see you! *'Timmy:' Ditto! *'Wanda: (''while running on the treadmill that kept the power going)' This'll be great for my glutes! ---- *'Robot Vicky:' Looks like I'm having three helpings of twerp for dinner! ---- *'Timmy:' I wish I had something to stop Vicky! *'Cosmo:' That's just vague enough to work! :(''Cosmo created a door, which Timmy's parents came through) *'Mom:' Vicky! It's us. *'Dad:' Timmy's Mom and Dad. *'Mom:' We're back! *'Dad:' You can go home now. *'Robot Vicky (''while screaming and melting):' Nooooo! ---- *'Television host (voice only):' His county voice and beautiful lyrics had moved many generations *'Cosmo (while singing):' The wheels on the bus go round and round. *'Television host:' He is the talent that will fill your hearts with joy. *'Cosmo (while singing):' There was a farmer who had a dog and BINGO was his name ohh. *'Vicky:' Man, there is nothing on today. ---- :(''Chester and A.J. have both arrived in the Classroom of Doom Level) *'Chester:' Hey! Look! :(Chester and A.J. looked at the janitors below them) *'Chester:' Apparently if you don't get through this class, you spend the rest of your life as a janitor! *'A.J.:' There's a lesson in that! ---- *'Chester:' Besides, I have three lives! :(A.J. pushed Chester off the platform, Chester screaming. He came back, angry at what A.J. did.) *'Timmy:' Stop it! Guys, WE have to stick together. :(Chester grabbed A.J. and tried to throw him into the pit but Timmy grabbed A.J. away, so Chester threw nothing into the pit) ---- *'Cosmo (''in the fishbowl but not disguised as goldfish):' That was close. *'Wanda:' No, this is close. *'Cosmo:' I'm shafting. ---- *'Timmy:' Ninja bunnies? Ugh, that's it, helmets off. :(''Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda took their helmets off) *'Cosmo:' Look at me! I'm cheese! *'Wanda:' Something wrong, Timmy? *'Timmy:' Fuzzy bunnies? What am I, four? ---- *'Cosmo:' He's being vague again. ---- :(Cosmo and Wanda were in the fish bowl as goldfish) *'Cosmo:' High Fin! :(Cosmo and Wanda struggled to give each other a high five) *'Wanda:' How about a kiss? *'Cosmo:' I'm game. :(they kissed) Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes